


It starts by being anonymous

by TwistedNymph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Camming, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Tattoos, Uchihacest, Video Chat, Video Sex, wank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNymph/pseuds/TwistedNymph
Summary: When Sasuke and Itachis parents died they only had each other. Sasuke turns to the online world for potential sexual relief one night but happens to find someone too close to home.





	1. Logging on

Sasuke woke up drenched in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes darted around the dark room trying to figure out where he was. His knuckles were white from clutching at his sheets. 

“Sasuke??” Itachi shouted, bursting through the door. Sasuke glanced at him, his face pale with shock. “Jesus Sasuke, I heard you screaming. Are you okay?” Itachi asked quickly as he bent down next to the bed and felt Sasuke’s forehead, “you have a fever, stay here I’ll be back” itachi said and left the room in a hurry.

Sasuke felt bad for his older brother. Only a few months ago both their parents died in a plane crash on their way back from Sydney Australia and every since Sasuke was up every night with horrific night terrors. Without fail, every time Sasuke woke himself up screaming Itachi was in the room to calm him back to sleep. Sasuke knew this happened at least four times each night, it was a wonder how Itachi managed to stay awake. 

Itachi walked back into the room with a cold cloth and placed it on Sasuke’s head. 

“Take tomorrow off okay Sasuke? You’re sick” itachi said and stroked his brothers hair. It was hard, he’d admit it, but Sasuke was 12, which in Itachi’s opinion is the hardest time in a boys life. Sasuke needed all the support he could get even if it meant Itachi was studying all day working all night and then having around 3 hours sleep before the day continues. 

“Is Uncle Madara coming over tomorrow?” Sasuke asked after finding his voice. It was hoarse and hurt to speak.

”yes, is that okay?” Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. When their parents died Itachi was only about to turn 17, which meant until he was 18 their uncle Madara had ‘custody’ over the boys. Not like they minded, Madara came over when he could and they still lived in their own house, although the memories seemed to torture Sasuke.

“Do you want to talk about the dream?” Itachi asked but Sasuke shook his head, “okay well I’m going back to bed, my door is open” itachi said and left. Usually Sasuke would have crawled into his brothers bed but not tonight. Not after that dream. It wasn’t a night terror like he usually had, and he didn’t wake up from screaming in pain. It was a different type of scream, a scream Itachi caused. A scream that wasn’t supposed to be caused by an older brother.

**XxX**

6 years had passed since Sasuke’s parents died and he had coped reasonably well. Itachi didn’t need to take care of him anymore and Itachi had even gone as far as to get his own tattoo shop. Sasuke had decided to follow in his brothers footsteps and study tattoo art, although he’d never tattood anything before. 

One thing hasn’t changed from their early childhood, and one thing continued to haunt Sasuke’s subconscious. He still remembered, in vivid detail, the dream he had when he was 12. The dream that woke him up in such a shock he ended up sick for the next week. It was almost traumatic, but in such a good way. 

Sasuke hated going to sleep, he knew the dream would come back. So instead of sleeping, Sasuke decided he would go back the internet and join one of those anonymous chatrooms. Maybe if he found someone to be ‘active’ with, he would stop dreaming about his brother. 

Sasuke watched the light outside go out which meant Itachi was going to bed. He got his laptop out and typed in the site name.

”a username?” Sasuke asked the empty air as he thought for a moment before typing ‘Anonbaby’ into the chat box. The site loaded, displaying his username at the top. It showed different chat rooms of different types, some were text based and others video based. Some had audio and others didn’t. He was amazed. Sasuke scanned some of the chat rooms until one caught his eye. 

“Seeking inexperienced young man” sasuke read out to himself, blushing slightly as he realised just how inexperienced he was, especially for being 18. 

Sasuke clicked enter and was brought to a webpage consisting of a chat box, a list of emojis, a video button and a name at the top.

”clan underscore slayer? And I thought I was edgy” he chuckled to himself as the person started to type. 

_Hello. I’m Clan_Slayer, but you may call me master_

In the room next door Itachi was sat up at his desk looking at the glowing screen. A grin plastered on his face as he read the message that popped up on his screen. 

_Hello master, I hope I’m not too shy this is my first time doing well anything_

Sasukes heart was pounding at this point. He knew nothing about the person he was talking to, not even their gender, but there was something incredibly arousing about what ‘master’ was saying to him

_Now listen closely baby, this is what master wants you to do_

* * *

 

**wow look at me starting yet another story, honestly I’m just loving the itachi and sasuke stuff atm**

 

**edit: I’ve had quite a few people mention the uninteresting username for sasuke so I’ve gone and changed it! I prefer this one anyway :3**


	2. Getting off

_Hello. I’m Clan_Slayer, but you may call me master_

In the room next door Itachi was sat up at his desk looking at the glowing screen. A grin plastered on his face as he read the message that popped up on his screen.

_Hello master, I hope i’m not too shy this is my first time doing well anything_

Sasukes heart was pounding at this point. He knew nothing about the person he was talking to, not even their gender, but there was something incredibly arousing about what his ‘master’ was saying to him

_Now listen closely baby, this is what master wants you to do_

Sasuke bit his lip, his heart pounding, his stomach doing flips. He felt the arousal building deep within him as he saw the ‘typing’ message appear on his screen. Ever since Sasuke was 12 he would hardly relieve himself, even when it would lead to some embarrassing moments. He couldn’t bare to think about what would happen if he did, where his mind would wander. In retrospect, it would have calmed the dreams down but Sasuke was too scared. It was Itachi, his big brother, the one who took care of him until he was 16, someone who should never be seen in any other way than a brother. Something Sasuke did on a daily basis. 

_I want you to take your hand and place it right on your cock, grip it tightly._

Sasuke read the message and instantly felt the blood go south. He slowly slipped his hand underneath his pyjamas and carefully gripped his dick. He let out a small whimper at the contact, it had been so long.

In the other room, Itachi sat propped up in his chair, a hand resting on his face and the other on his lap. A grin was plastered across his face as he awaited a reply. There was always a deep need to dominate someone far down inside, this website was his only way to release it. 

_I did as you said, master_

Sasuke typed the message slowly, hanging onto every inch of control he had. 

Itachi grinned, reading his response, imagining a young inexperienced man with perfect black hair gripping his throbbing cock as he awaited his word. Itachi moved closer to his desk, typing a message out

_Now listen baby, you are only allowed to cum when I say. You are only allowed to do what I say and I am the only man that will ever be able to tell you to touch yourself, understand?_

Sasukes breath shortened as his eyes scanned the screen. The dominant personality of the stranger was too much for Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to make himself cum right then and there, but he waited. The arousal was the most intense he had felt in a while, the anonymous man controlling everything he did, his hand around his dick and nobody to tell him it was wrong

_Yes master, I understand_

_Perfect. Now, baby, I want you to stroke yourself, don’t speed up and don’t stop. Imagine me running my hands through your hair, biting and sucking at your neck._

Sasuke did as he was told. He started moving his hand at a steady pace, slowly pleasuring himself, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

_Please, master, I want to go faster_

_what do you say?_

_please?_

_please what?_

_please master let me go faster_

_as you wish_

Itachi leaned back in his chair. He revelled in the control he had over inexperienced men. It made him so hot, but he loved every second of it. He let his mind wander to his own fantasy. A young man with black hair, a small figure but with the most beautiful appearance. He would squirm and moan under Itachis touch, beg for more. Itachi would leave marks over his perfect pale skin, the young man would scream in enjoyment. The black haired man would be a mess by the time Itachi was finished with him, panting and covered in cum. 

_I want you to moan my name, baby. Moan master_

Sasuke could barely see the screen through watering eyes. The pleasure was unreal, the arousal kept getting stronger by every message. He let out small breathless moans as he rubbed himself. 

_Master please_

The pleasure was getting too much for Sasuke to control when an image of a familiar face popped into his head.

_We have to stop, NOW_

Itachi, caught off guard, quickly responded to the message

_yes of course, what’s wrong?_

_I can’t tell you_

_why not? It seemed to bother you and after all it’s anonymous_

_I kept imagining my brother_

Itachi chuckled realising who he was also thinking about

 _it’s okay, me too_   


End file.
